


Too good to be true

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Scared Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith gets nightmares and seeks comfort





	Too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on nightmares I got when I was like 4 or 5...

Keith didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, but he did know that he was alone, and something was following him. He was also running as fast as he could. His legs ached and his breathing was fast. 

Somehow he knew that Shiro and Adam were either dead or had abandoned him. Just like his birth parents. He heard snapping twigs, rushing wind, and laboured breathe. He felt like he had been running for ages.

He ran through the trees, turning corners trying to loose whatever was following him. As he went further it got darker, suddenly there was a patch of pure darkness. Keith stopped and stared. In the darkness there was an old wooden house. It was creepy. Keith got closer and closer, no longer running. He slowly reached the darkness...

\--------

Keith woke up. Not screaming or crying. He didn't even sit up. He was just suddenly wide awake. He did feel uneasy though. 

He felt the need to go check on Adam and Shiro, check if they were okay, check if they were still there, check that they hadn't abandoned him. He sat up slowly, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He walked anxiously over to their bedroom. The door was cracked open a bit, but God knows what they could be doing, so he knocked. When he got no answer, he went inside.

He saw a pile of blankets at the end of the bed. The empty bed. They weren't there. They were gone. They had left him. 

Keith started hyperventilating, this couldn't be happening. He had been abandoned again. 

"Keith? You okay kiddo?"  
Keith looked behind him at a sleepy Shiro and Adam,  
"Woah, keith you need to breathe, what's wrong?"  
Keith didn't answer, but he began to calm down. They hadn't left,  
"Were you looking for us?"  
Keith nodded, Shiro looked at him worridly.  
"I was in the toilet and Adam was getting water"

Keith nodded again, that made sense. He was just over reacting. Still when Shiro offered him to sleep with them he didn't decline. He just climbed into bed with the two adults, and settled down.

As he was drifting off to sleep he asked a question,  
"Shiro, you'd never abandon me right?"  
"Never kiddo, you're never getting rid of me"

\--------

He knew that line was too good to be true, he thought as he looked up at the screen with tears in his eyes. 

Three pilots dead due to pilot error. Matt holt, Sam holt, and Takashi Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was in a school musical, so that was hectic. My left arm is more friction burn than actual arm, because of panic attacks. Good news though, I'm getting help! Which means keith might too! Not with the suicidal thing but yeah...


End file.
